1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water bottle cage, and especially relates to a water bottle cage for bi-directional clipping at two opposite sides. The clipped guiding grooves which are arranged at two side ends of the fixing base cooperate with the two side clipping members to clip the clipped guiding plates which are arranged at opposite sides respectively so as to clip two sides of the water bottle and push the water bottle to be against the fixing base with three-point clipping structure for slidably driving in opposite directions. It may firmly clip the water battle and make sure that the water bottle is hard to drop off
2. Description of Related Art
Since riding bicycle may achieve the effects of environment friendly and exercise, the people of riding bicycle become more and more and further the equipment of the bicycle has been improved. One of the equipment is the water bottle cage. The water bottle cage which is arranged at the bicycle is convenient for the rider to take the water bottle easily. However, the size and shape of the bottle for receiving water or drinks are various and different. If the cage is design for clipping the bottle with specific size and shape, it cannot be modulate to clip the bottle with various sizes and shapes.
Please reference to Taiwanese patent no. M364039, which is issued on Sep. 1, 2009. It disclosed a bottle holder. The bottle holder comprises a base, a clipping member, and a fixing member. A supporting portion is arranged at a bottom end of the base. At least one sliding groove is arranged in the base. Two side wings are C shape and respectively arranged at two sides of the clipping member. The clipping member is inserted into the sliding groove and slidably moved in the sliding groove. The fixing member is used for fixing the clipping member in the sliding groove. The clipping member may be adjusted to a wanted position by a user. However, the clipping member which is assembled at the base is an elastic plate structure with an opening which has specific size. It is hard to modulate the clipping space but only for clipping the bottle with specific size. Once the size of the bottle is smaller than the clipping space, the bottle is not clipped firmly and easy to drop off Furthermore, there are only two clipping ends which are arranged at two sides of the opening of the clipping member to clip two sides of the bottle respectively to form two-point contact structure. The clipping stability of the two-point contact structure is relatively low and the bottle is easily dropped off from the clipping member.
Please also reference to Taiwanese patent no. M379545 (hereafter refer to '545), which is issued on May 1, 2010. It disclosed an adjustable kettle rack. The kettle rack comprises a base, a rotation base pivoted at the base, and a clipping frame fixed on the rotation base. The base has a bush which is providing the rotation base to pivot. An inclined guiding groove is formed at the peripheral of the bush corresponding to the rotation base. A free end of the inclined guiding groove is slidably inserted into the rotation base. The rotation base has an adjusting button. The adjusting button selectively drives a transmission member to shift. According to above mentioned structure, when the transmission member is driven by the adjusting button to shift, the transmission member may be guided by the inclined guiding block and the inclined guiding groove to make the rotation base drive the clipping frame to selectively be relatively close to or far away from the base. The object of adjusting the clipping size of the bottle is achieved. And the dropping off the bottle due to vibration while riding may be improved. However, the above mentioned operation may be shown with the dash line in FIG. 8 of '545. The clipping frame which is selectively relatively close to or far away from the base is only for changing unidirectional clipping angle. The clipping stability is relatively low. The bottle is easy to drop off from two sides between the clipping frame and the base. In addition, shown as the dash line in FIG. 8 of '545, The clipping frame which is selectively relatively close to or far away from the base is only for changing unidirectional clipping angle. It cannot clip or receive the bottle with larger size or special shape. Even the bottle with larger size or special shape is clipped, it is not firm and easy to drop off.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “water bottle cage for bi-directional clipping at two opposite sides” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.